1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing an identification card in which an integrated semiconductor circuit is brought into electrical contact on both sides with conductor patterns on at least one side of a secondary carrier which is subsequently mounted, together with the integrated circuit, in a primary carrier, the integrated circuit being enclosed by a quantity of electrically insulating material which fills a recess in one of said carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention also relates to an identification card comprising an integrated semiconductor which is electrically connected on both sides to conductor patterns on at least one side of a secondary carrier which is mounted in a primary carrier, together with the integrated circuit, as one unit, the integrated circuit being enclosed by an electrically insulating material which fills a recess in one of said carriers.
In a known method and identification card (French Patent Specification No. 2,439,438) of the kind set forth the integrated circuit which is mounted on the secondary carrier is arranged in a recess in the primary carrier. A comparatively deep recess in the primary carrier has the drawback that in practice substantial mechanical loading of the primary carrier occurs due to the frequent bending. Therefore, the aim is to keep the depth of the recess in the primary carrier as small as possible with respect to the overall thickness of the primary carrier and also to keep the overall thickness within a standardized maximum value. Moreover, in order to enhance the reliability and to obtain a comparatively inexpensive card, the aim is also to utilize widely used techniques and standard components as much as possible.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing an identification card, and also an identification card, in which said drawback is avoided and whereby the described requirements are met as well as possible.